Odcinek 7225
11 grudnia 2015 25 września 2019 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Adam Dusevoir |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7224. « 7225. » 7226. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W piwnicy "FC", Steffy, Ridge i Caroline spotykają się z Jakiem oraz elektrykiem pracującymi przy panelu elektrycznym. Mężczyźni zapewniają, że rozdzielnia została naprawiona, a po ich wyjściu Steffy sugeruje ojcu, że gdyby wykonano przegląd rok temu, nie doszłoby do tragedii. Ridge tymczasem pyta córkę o spotkanie z Ivy przed jej wypadkiem. Steffy przyznaje ojcu, że popchnęła córkę Johna, ale nie było to celowe. Tłumaczy, że dziewczyna naskoczyła na nią, ponieważ powiedziała ona Wyattowi, że tamta zbliżyła się z Thomasem. Córka Ridge'a powtarza, że Ivy nie potrafiła się uspokoić i chwyciła jej ramienia. "To był wypadek", zapewnia kobieta. Wkrótce, Steffy udaje się do szpitala, zaś do Ridge'a i Caroline dołącza Thomas, z którym ojciec zaczyna konfrontować odnośnie pocałunku z Ivy. Młody Forrester wyjaśnia, że oboje z dziewczyną nawiązali więź po tym, jak ją uratował, a później wyraził wobec niej zainteresowanie. Ridge uważa, że syn bawi się kobietami i nie dba o to, czy podoba im się to, czy też nie. „To się zmieni”, zapewnia ojciec chłopaka. Thomas tymczasem broni się i zastanawia, dlaczego ojciec uważa, że nie obchodzi go to, czego chcą kobiety. Następnie Ridge i Caroline dowiadują się, że Thomas podrywał Ivy, kiedy Wyatt wyjechał z miasta. "Zachowujesz się jak mały, rozdrażniony chłopiec, nie jak mężczyzna. Kobieta zostaje sama na jedną noc, a Ty próbujesz ją uwieść… Mężczyzna by tego nie zrobił", uważa rozzłoszczony Ridge. Thomas jednak sądzi, że złość ojca jest nieuzasadniona. Uważa, że nie chodzi mu o córkę Johna i pyta, dlaczego Ridge nie jest bardziej szczęśliwy, biorąc pod uwagę, że będzie miał dziecko. "Czy nie powinniśmy się zjednoczyć jako rodzina, dla dobra dziecka?", pyta Thomas, ale Ridge gwałtownie zaprzecza. Radzi synowi, by najpierw nauczył się szanować kobiety. Thomas chce jednak wiedzieć, dlaczego Ridge jest na niego tak bardzo. "Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego?”, pyta go zdenerwowany ojciec, ale Caroline krzyczy na mężczyzn, by przestali. Thomas odchodzi, a Caroline przypomina mężowi, że był zbyt blisko wyjawienia synowi ich sekretu. thumb|320px|W szpitalu u Ivy zjawia się porucznik BakerW szpitalnej sali, Ivy wraz z Wyattem dowiadują się od doktora Jonesa, że poszkodowana może wkrótce wrócić do domu, jeśli zajmie się nią właściwa osoba. Ivy wyznaje Wyattowi, iż dojść do siebie pomogła jej myśl, że będzie mogła ulokować sie w jego mieszkaniu. Do szpitala przybywa Liam, który mówi byłej dziewczynie, że on i Steffy martwili się o nią. Prosi córkę Johna, aby nie spieszyła się z do pracy, zaś dziewczyna odpiera, że istnieje pewien problem: Steffy. Wyatt zgadza się, że jego partnerka ma swoje powody do niepokoju. Liam zastanawia się, co oboje próbują powiedzieć, i przypomina Ivy, że to ona naskoczyła na Steffy. Oburzona Ivy przypomina, że jego naezeczona zabiła Aly. Wyatt zgadza się z ukochaną i sugeruje, iż mają dowód na to, że od Steffy najlepiej trzymać się z daleka. Ivy dodaje, że córka Ridge'a jest niebezpieczna, ale Liam protestuje i podkreśla, że jego narzeczona nigdy celowo nie wyrządziłaby jej krzywdy. Wkrotce do sali rzybywa Steffy, która mówi Ivy, że wygląda ona niesamowicie. „Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka!”, syczy Australijka. „Och... Boisz się mnie?", pyta wycofana córka Ridge'a. Kobieta tłumaczy, że przyszła uspokoić ją informacją, iż panel elektryczny jest właśnie naprawiany, a wypadek, któremu uległa, już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Tymczasem w szpitalu pojawia się porucznik Baker. Wprawia Steffy i Liama w osłupienie, kiedy ogłasza, ze przybył, aby wydać Steffy tymczasowy zakaz zbliżania się do Ivy na wniosek samej poszkodowanej. Liam jest zirytowany, a Wyatt broni słuszności tego kroku. Porucznik tłumaczy, że Steffy musi trzymać się od bratanicy Erica z daleka na odległość 100 stóp. Zdenerwowana Steffy przypomina Ivy, jak nakłoniła swojego dziadka, by znów dał jej pracę. Ta z kolei zastanawia się, jak będzie pracować Steffy. Baker twierdzi, że Ivy może uczęszczać do firmy, ale córka Ridge'a już nie i potrwa to do zakończenia sprawy. Wściekła Steffy nie może pogodzić się z myślą, iż nie będzie mogła pracować we własnym biurze. Porucznik Baker ostrzega ją, by nie zbliżała się do Ivy. Liam tymczasem przypomina córce Johna, iż w przeszłości wydawało jej się mieć rację co do pewnych sytuacji, ale okazywało się, że jest w błędzie. Steffy z kolei prosi dziewczynę, by zapomniała o wystosowanym zakazie, ale Ivy wspomina sprawę z Aly i twierdzi, że Steffy jest niebezpieczna. Steffy próbuje uświadomić jej, że nie może zakazać jej pracy w "FC", jej firmie. „Właśnie to zrobiłam”, oświadcza bratanica Erica. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ivy Forrester Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 4 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Ryan Jones Kategoria:Bradley Baker Kategoria:Jake Maclaine